Losing White
by Dana1
Summary: *Major cleanup of fic on 11/10/11* Have they lost Tommy? First fic in the Forget Me Not Series Other fics in the series are Faded, Tarnished Gold, Gold Mixed With Crimson, and Missing Red.


Disclaimer: Uh if you've seen the name and person on TV then they would belong to Haim Saban. If not then they belong to me.

Author's note: Well I completely messed with the Power Rangers timeline. Kat doesn't come to Angel Grove so Kimberly doesn't go to Florida for the Pan Globals. You'll understand why better when you read the fic.

Song note: The song in here might not be from the year the fic is in; but oh well. The song is My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion.

Special thanks to: Juliet3:16 2000, Matt, and a mysterious person named S for their help with the fanfic. Another thanks goes to Juliet3:16 2000 and Kathy who were my beta reader. Again, thanks a lot!

Time frame: Third season Power Rangers.

Tommy walked towards his math class, late as usual, when he thought he smelled smoke. But if that were the case, why hadn't the fire alarms gone off? He decided to check anyway. He walked into the boys' bathroom, which was where he thought the smoke had originated. When he opened the door, he had to jump back quickly, because he saw flames. That was it. He had to pull the alarm.

Mr. Kaplan, who had just walked out of his office, saw Tommy pull the alarm. "Mr. Oliver!" The principal called. Tommy turned around. "If this is some kind of prank, then you are going to be in a lot of trouble."

"No sir. There's a fire in the restroom," Tommy answered. He watched as Kimberly walked out of the math class and hurried over towards him.

Mr. Kaplan nodded. He wasn't sure why he doubted Tommy, but he had to be cautious. "Okay, then. Students, hurry out of the school and into the parking lot."

Tommy started walking towards the door, when he heard screaming upstairs. He looked up and saw the pandemonium caused by all of the students and teachers trying to get downstairs. Tommy could see the flames. He wasn't sure how many fires there were in the school. "I'm going to go help them," he called over his shoulder.

Kimberly followed him up the stairs, covering her mouth as she went. They could easily see people walking out the fire exits and people pushing through. "Take your time. Don't push!" she called.

The students started going down the stairs, so Tommy went looking around the school to make sure that no one else was trapped.

They saw Bulk, Skull, Amber Tompson, and Randy Carp standing by a window. "Come on!" Tommy called to them and helped them walk to an exit, stopping when they saw more people coming through.

"Kimberly, go!" Tommy yelled, coughing, as they helped get more students out of the burning school.

Kimberly turned around and said, "No, wait! What about you?"

"I'm going to go see if there are any other students that are trapped. I'll be out, I promise," Tommy said and ran back into the school.

The fire trucks were just arriving and police were holding everybody back: students, teachers, parents, and others.

Tommy walked back into the building and found more students that needed help. He got them out the door and went back. He was almost to the stairs, when someone slapped a hand over his mouth. He struggled to get free of his captor. He was growing light-headed, and the last thing he heard, before completely blacking out, was someone laughing.

Kimberly kept watching the doorway and saw firemen come back out with more people, but Kimberly never saw Tommy come out.

She was about to ask a fireman if they had seen him when she saw a fireman carrying someone out of the building over his shoulder, and setting him on a gurney and putting a white sheet over him.

Kimberly saw who it was. It was Tommy. Everyone there could hear Kimberly's scream, and turned to her with pity and their own worry.

Kimberly fainted.

* * *

Aisha, Rocky, Billy, and Adam were on the other side of the school when the fire alarm had gone off, and hadn't seen what happened to Tommy. They watched firemen help students out of the school. "Looks like the building is completely destroyed," Rocky said.

Adam looked around, and saw his cousin running down the sidewalk after another reporter. His cousin worked at the TV station. "Janelle!" he called.

Janelle turned around and looked sympathetically at Adam. She would have gone over and talked to him, but she was in a hurry. She just waved and kept going.

"I wonder why they're all hurrying to the other side of the school?" Aisha wondered aloud, pointing at the reporters who were running past them.

"Guess we could go and find out," Billy said. They hurried past the crowd of students gathered around someone lying in the grass.

Aisha could easily tell it was Kimberly, and sprinted over to her. "What happened to her?" she asked.

"She fainted," Amber answered her.

Aisha saw her tear-stained face. Looking at the group crowded around Kim, she couldn't find Tommy. She thought he'd be right there encouraging Kimberly. "Hey Amber. Where's Tommy?"

Amber looked up at her in surprise. "Aisha I thought you knew."

Billy came and touched Aisha's shoulder. Aisha looked back up at him. She saw the tears that were in Billy's eyes. Aisha stood up and looked over to where Adam and Rocky were standing. She got up and walked over to them. She pulled the sheet back and gasped as she saw who was on the gurney. She started crying and Adam wrapped his arms around her.

Kimberly sat up and Billy ran over to her. "It's all right, Kim," he said, helping her to her feet and letting her cry on his shoulder.

* * *

Jason walked into one of the rooms of the building where the Peace Conference was being held. "Jason!" someone yelled. Jason looked up and saw Carl Swan, one of the people who was running the Peace Conference, holding a telephone. "Phone! It's your mother."

Jason hurried over to the phone. "Hi, mom."

"Jason, I have horrible news. There was a fire at Angel Grove High School. It burned down," Elizabeth Scott said sadly.

"Oh, my God! Was anyone injured?" Jason asked, falling into a nearby chair.

Elizabeth paused. She didn't know how to tell her son this. "No one was seriously injured, but one person died, Jason..."

Jason could tell his mother was crying. "Who was it, Mom?" 'Oh, no! What if it was one of my friends!'

"Kimberly said that Tommy wanted to go back and help more students out of the building. He helped get so many people out but...Jason, a firefighter found Tommy on the ground, dead," Jason sat in the chair, shaking. His mother didn't just say that they had found Tommy dead. No. Not Tommy. "Jase, are you still there?" she asked nervously.

"I'm coming home," Jason said. "I mean really coming home. I'm leaving the Peace Conference."

"I thought you would. I bought you a plane ticket. They're holding it for you at the airport. I think the Taylor's and Kwan's parents did the same for Zack and Trini."

"Thanks, Mom. I'll see you soon. Bye." Jason handed the phone back to Carl. He sat in the chair and cried. He looked up when he heard Zack and Trini's voices in the hallway.

"Hey, look, there's Jason!" Zack said, as they walked over to Jason. "Hey, Jase," He saw the tears in his friend's eyes. "Jase what's the matter?"

"My mom just called," Jason said, and looked back down. "Angel Grove High burned down." Trini and Zack sat down in the chairs across from Jason and indicated for Jason to continue. "Tommy was killed in the fire." He said, just barely above a whisper.

Zack and Trini's faces fell and observers looked over at them with sympathy and curiosity.

* * *

Three days later, there was a funeral for Tommy Oliver. Everyone in the town seemed to be there. Kimberly sat somberly looking at the closed coffin that held her boyfriend. It just didn't seem fair to her. He was so young and had helped so many people. She loved him so much, too. Jason sat down next to her, looking as depressed as she felt. Jason had dropped out of the Teen Summit and moved back home. Everyone was glad he was back. Zordon had given Jason the White Ranger coin the day before, although Jason refused to take it at first. Not that anyone was surprised.

Jason looked around. He didn't recognize some of the Angel Grove students that were there. They were probably freshman. He squeezed Kimberly's hand as he noticed she was crying and handed her a Kleenex. He had his own tissues in front of him.

Janelle Park, who was working at one of Angel Grove's news stations as an intern, sighed. Her first assignment and she had to cover her cousin's close friend's funeral. The person who would have done this was out with the flu so they had asked her. She saw her Aunt Laura and Uncle Steve standing off to the side waving. She waved back. She looked in the group gathered there for her cousin, Adam, and found him sitting in front with some of his other friends. She really should have turned this assignment down. Her boss said, "Janelle, this is a human interest story! People want to see what happened at this brave teenager's funeral. If you can't handle it, maybe you shouldn't be doing this line of work!" That certainly made Janelle change her mind. She looked back in the camera and started talking.

Kimberly got out of her chair and walked slowly to the podium. It was time for people to speak. "When I was thinking of what I'd say today, I had trouble. I didn't know what words would best describe how I love Tommy. Then I remembered this one time when Tommy was so sad and sang a song, with the help of Zack Taylor. I'm going to do that today. By myself."

Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you That is how I know you go on.

Far across the distance And spaces between us You have come to show you go on.

Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on Once more, you opened the door And you're here in my heart, And my heart will go on and on.

Love can touch us one time And last for a lifetime And never let go till we're gone.

Love was when I loved you, One true time to hold on to In my life we'll always go on.

You're here, there's nothing I fear And I know that my heart will go on. We'll stay, forever this way You are safe in my heart And my heart will go on and on.

Everyone in attendance was crying. When Kimberly finished, people applauded.

* * *

On the Moon, Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa watched this with disgust. "Human emotion is sickening," Rita said.

"Agreed. Is he ready yet?" Zedd asked.

"Well, you can't rush this, you know. If we do it too quickly, it won't work. It'll probably take a week or two anyway for it to work. Then there's all the other stuff we have to do," Rita said with a smile. This was their best plan yet.

* * *

The next day, Kimberly sat by the lake throwing rocks. She had never been so depressed in her life. Her boyfriend was dead. He had helped so many people and now he was gone. 'Why? He had so much to live for.' She silently screamed. 'I need him!' She heard someone walking up behind her.

"I thought I'd find you here." Kim turned around and saw Jason. "How are you doing Kim?"

"Not good. Jase, I can't believe he's gone," Kimberly said crying into her hands. "I know the funeral was yesterday, but it doesn't seem real."

"I know Kim. I miss him too," Jason said and sat down next to her.

"Jason, this is the spot where Tommy asked me to go to the dance with him almost two years ago. It seemed like the future was ours. Now, it's not," She looked up with tears in her eyes. She looked so helpless. Jason did the only thing he could think of. He wrapped his arms around the girl and they both cried.

* * *

Jason and Billy were sitting at a table at the Youth Center doing homework two months later. Jason had a bit of catching up to do, and Billy had volunteered to help him. There wasn't the same kind of focus with the schooling as there had been at the Peace Conference so Jason was quite grateful.

Their communicators went off, which was strange. Zedd and Rita hadn't really sent a monster in about a month. There was the occasional Tenga attack, but that was it-which relieved the Rangers, but also alarmed them. Billy and Jason got up from the table and walked to their usual corner. Ernie watched from his spot behind the counter with a sad smile. He knew who the Rangers were and he knew Jason had replaced Tommy. It was still quite hard for most of Angel Grove to get used to Tommy being dead.

"We read you, Zordon," Jason said when they got to the corner.

"BILLY AND JASON-PLEASE TELEPORT UP TO THE COMMAND CENTER RIGHT AWAY."

When all of the Rangers were in the Command Center, they turned to look at Zordon. "OBSERVE THE VIEWING GLOBE." The Rangers turned around and saw a Ranger in a gray type suit firing at civilians fleeing from the scene. "THIS IS THE GRAY RANGER. WE DON'T KNOW MORE THEN THAT ABOUT THE RANGER, EXCEPT THAT HE OR SHE MOST LIKELY WORKS FOR ZEDD AND RITA," Zordon informed them.

Jason was furious. It was just like them to pull something like this. They had been rather quiet for two months and now they come up with an Evil Ranger? That was the worst thing they could do right now. Of course, they probably already knew that.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Jason yelled.

"Tigerzord!" Jason called.

"Mastodon!" Adam called.

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly called.

"Triceratops!" Billy called.

"Sabertooth Tiger!" Aisha called.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Rocky called.

They quickly teleported down to the park and ran towards the Evil Ranger. The Gray Ranger turned around and smirked at them. "Finally, we meet," he said. He pulled out a long sword and pointed it at Jason. "Tengas!" he called. "Get them!"

The Power Rangers were quickly surrounded by the birds, and started fighting their way through. "Hiding behind birds, are you?" Jason asked, after flipping over the group of Tengas.

"I can take you, White Ranger," the Gray Ranger said, his voice full of confidence.

"Pretty confident, aren't you?" Jason asked, pulling Saba out. Saba stared at the opponent for a second and then waited.

"Cute sword, White, but, can it help you is the question," the mysterious Ranger taunted as he circled around Jason. "Come on, Ranger. I've been waiting for this opportunity to kick your butt."

Jason pondered that statement while he fought the Gray Ranger. How long had this Ranger been around, he wondered. If Zordon had no clue, then maybe he wasn't from Earth. A small voice caught his attention. "Jason, pay attention would you?" Looking down, he realized it was Saba.

"Sorry, Saba," Jason said as his attention returned to the matter at hand. He wasn't focused, and he knew if he didn't get focused; he'd be in a lot of trouble. He fired Saba at the mysterious Ranger, who instinctively blocked the blast and returned one of his own, which knocked Saba out of Jason's hands. Jason scrambled to his feet and tried to get Saba back, but the Gray Ranger was there first and picked it up. Saba tried to fire at the Ranger, but it was no use. He and the Ranger teleported away.

"No, Saba!" Jason yelled, but he knew it wasn't going to help. The other Rangers defeated the Tengas and were at Jason's side immediately.

"Oh, no, not again," Rocky said with exasperation, realizing Saba had been stolen again. "Guess Rita's not giving up on getting Saba." Adam, Aisha, Billy, and Kimberly nodded. Jason stood there confused. They quickly filled him in on what had happened when Kim and Tommy were running for president of the school.

* * *

Kimberly kneeled in front of Tommy's grave, casting a look towards Jason, who was standing about ten feet away, before speaking. "I know I haven't been here in a couple days, Tommy, but it's been a weird few days. I miss you." Kim paused for a second before continuing. "Did I tell you they are naming the new school after you? They felt it was the right thing to do since you risked your life getting students out of the school. Speaking of school, going to school in a motel is still too strange for me. I'm not sure if you would like it, either. Jason is here waiting. After what's been happening, we decided that we should not be walking around Angel Grove alone. I didn't tell you, did I. There's an Evil Ranger out there. Zordon doesn't know who it is. I can't believe Rita and Zedd would do that so soon after...but I guess they don't care. Jason would make you proud as the White Ranger. He took it very reluctantly, but seems to be fitting in really nicely." Kim bit back a sob before continuing, "I will always love you, Tommy."

* * *

Devon Cray headed to his first class in Angel Grove. It was in a motel of all places. He had been told about Angel Grove High School being burned to the ground, but this was weird. He walked into history class. The teacher walked over to him. "You must be Devon Cray. I'm Mrs. Applebee. Why don't you take a seat over there." Devon nodded and walked over to the desk. He saw some of the students looking at him curiously. He chose to ignore them, and patiently waited for class to begin. "Class, this is Devon Cray. He just moved here from San Francisco."

Devon smiled shyly before looking down. It had been Zedd's idea that he should go to school to spy on the Rangers-even though Devon had no clue who they were. No one had informed him. Maybe he'd ask Finster when he went to the Moon after school. Finster was the only one who he felt comfortable asking questions. The others seemed to care less. Oh, well. It was something he had become accustomed to.

A guy in a white T-shirt stopped Devon after the bell had rung. "Hi, I'm Jason Scott," he said.

"Hi," Devon said, and tried to walk by him. He didn't really feel like being friends with any of the people who were going to be destroyed by him. It would interfere with his goal and that wouldn't be good. "Excuse me, I've got to go to class," he said as he pushed past Jason.

Confused, Jason watched him walk away. What was the new kid's problem, anyway?

* * *

After school Devon went to the Moon and got his usual lecture from Lord Zedd before walking to Finster's laboratory. "Finster?" he asked.

Finster looked up in surprise. "Oh, it's you, Devon. Come in," he said and turned back around and abruptly put something in a drawer. "What can I help you with?"

"Lord Zedd and Mistress Rita want me to spy on the Power Rangers while I'm down on Earth attending that school," Devon answered. "I don't know who they are though."

"Oh well that's easy to fix. The White Ranger is Jason Scott. The Black Ranger is Adam Park. The Pink Ranger is Kimberly Hart. The Blue Ranger is Billy Cranston. The Yellow Ranger is Aisha Campbell and the Red Ranger is Rocky DeSantos. That is all of the Rangers," Finster answered. "Is there anything else you need to know?"

Devon shook his head. "Thanks Finster." He left the room.

Finster liked the Ranger. Devon, at least was nice to him, even if he was evil, and he wasn't supposed to be. He wasn't going to tell Zedd or Rita that. There was no telling what they would do to Finster. They wanted Finster to make sure nothing would go wrong, and this would infuriate them. It's not like the plan would go wrong. Devon did get the saber from the White Ranger. That should keep them happy.

Devon walked into his room. He looked over at the glass case that held the White Ranger's saber. He'd had to put a gag in its mouth or it would have kept him awake with its complaining. He watched the talking saber for a while before sitting down on his bed. Lord Zedd had said that there wouldn't be an attack today; he was just supposed to relax-which was a relief. He was tired. He just couldn't sleep at night. He'd wake up and he couldn't breath. Someone suggested it was sleep apnea. He didn't know. He closed his eyes and he could have sworn he heard the saber snickering. He opened one eye and saw the sword had worked the gag out of its mouth somehow.

"Not much of a Ranger are you?" Saba asked.

"Oh, shut up," Devon said and closed his eyes again. He was asleep instantly.

Ten minutes later, Devon was awakened by Goldar. "Sleeping on the job, are you?" Devon sat up, and would have answered if he'd had the air to do so. "Just came to get the White Ranger's saber for Zedd," he said, and walked out the door with the case.

Devon shook his head before lying back down. He couldn't help but think about the people whom he was going to destroy. It didn't bother him at all. He thought he'd be happier about it then he was. He saw Rita walk down the hall. She stopped, and walked into the room. "Here, review this," she said, and handed him a holographic chip. Then she walked out of the room.

Devon picked it up and slipped it into the viewer. It was a computer program of who the Rangers were. He pushed start.

Name/Ranger: Jason Lee Scott/White Ranger-leader and former Red Ranger. Weapon: A talking saber named Saba. Zord: White Tiger. Strengths: Great at karate. A natural leader. Weaknesses: Has been off the team for almost a year and seems to lack focus.

Name/Ranger: Adam Park/Black Ranger-Weapon: Power Ax. Zord: Mastodon/Lion Thunderzord. Strengths: Great at karate. Weaknesses: Shy and suffers from lack of confidence sometimes.

Name/Ranger: Kimberly Ann Hart/Pink Ranger-Weapon: Power Bo. Zord: Pterodactyl/Firebird Thunderzord. Strengths: Agile and quick. Weaknesses: Not as good at karate and recent death of boyfriend has caused lack of focus.

Name/Ranger: Billy Cranston/Blue Ranger-Weapon: Power Lance. Zord: Triceratops/Unicorn Thunderzord. Strengths: A genius and an expert at machines and computers. Weaknesses: Not a strong fighter.

Name/Ranger: Aisha Campbell/Yellow Ranger-Weapon: Power Daggers. Zord: Sabertooth Tiger/Griffin Thunderzord. Strengths: Strong willed and good at karate cares for friends and animals. Weaknesses: Concerned about looks, and seems to lack self-confidence.

Name/Ranger: Rocky DeSantos/Red Ranger-second in command. Weapon: Power Sword. Zord: Tyrannosaurus/Red Dragon Thunderzord. Strengths: Great at karate and strong. Weaknesses: Over confident at times.

He hit stop on the computer program, sat back, and started writing a way to finish off the Power Rangers, ignoring the fact that he had homework. It didn't matter. Did it?

* * *

Devon walked into English class the next day and took his normal seat behind Jason Scott who had chosen to ignore him.

The teacher put on Lord of the Flies. They had read it the previous week and now were watching the older version of it.

Devon closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Mr. Harding walked over to him and nudged him. "Mr. Cray, if you can't stay awake maybe you should go home."

Devon sat up quickly and realized he felt hot. Maybe he was sick. He put a hand to his forehead and realized he didn't have a temperature. What was going on here? This was the first time he had woken up hot and not the usual can't breathe way. "No, I'll be fine, sir."

Kimberly and Jason walked out of English, staring at the new student in curiosity. English was the last class of the day.

There was something about Devon that bugged them. He was quiet and really seemed to keep to himself. He reminded both of them of someone. Maybe it was just the fact that he was new in town.

Devon stood at his locker, watching Kimberly and Jason staring at him. All three of them looked away. Sure, even Devon being new in school, so to speak, had heard the story of the kid who died in the burning school. Who hadn't? But why was it when he woke up at night, that he couldn't breath? Oh, well. It was time he found out his next orders.

* * *

Kimberly, Jason, Aisha, Billy, Adam and Rocky met at the Youth Center later that day. "That new kid, Devon Cray, is kind of strange," Kimberly said as she sipped her Strawberry Smoothie.

"I agree," Jason said. "He fell asleep during history. I know a lot of people fall asleep during class, but it was kind of weird."

"Maybe he can't sleep at night," Rocky said with a shrug then looked up and saw Devon walking into the Youth Center. They all watched Devon walk to a table and sit down.

Devon stared at the table of Rangers with new interest. He knew who they were and he was studying ways to destroy the Rangers. He saw them staring at him. Why was it they stared at him? Was he doing something wrong? Did they suspect he was the Gray Ranger? He saw Bulk and Skull headed his way. They dragged chairs over to where Devon sat. "Hey Devon," Bulk said.

Devon looked at them. "Uh, hi," Bulk and Skull didn't seem like the kind of people who would pull up a chair and sit with someone. "Is there something you want?"

"Nope." Bulk answered.

"Okay," Devon said, having no clue what they wanted. "What do you want?"

"Just thought we'd talk to you since no one else will," Skull said. "You're a loner just like us."

'Loner's just about right,' Devon thought. "Well, if you'll excuse me I'm trying to study."

"Fine," Skull said, as he and Bulk walked away.

'That was strange,' Devon thought, pulling out his history book. He looked back at the Rangers' table.

Back at the Rangers' table, they had heard and seen the whole thing. "Certainly isn't the friendly type," Rocky remarked.

"Well, it's Bulk and Skull, after all," Jason reminded him.

"Very true," Billy said. "Devon's probably just shy or something."

"Like a couple of other people we know," Aisha said with a smile, looking at Adam and Billy, causing both of them to blush.

'Devon, go to the park and attack people. That will bring the Rangers out,' Lord Zedd commanded telepathically.

Devon stopped reading his history book and shoved it into his bag. He walked out and morphed quickly. "Gray Ranger Power," he said, and then teleported to the park.

In the Command Center, the alarms were going crazy. "Ai yai yai! Zordon! The Gray Ranger is in the park!" Alpha informed him. "Zordon, we also know who the Gray Ranger is."

"CONTACT THE RANGERS RIGHT AWAY, ALPHA!" Zordon commanded. The robot quickly did so.

The Rangers were in the Command Center a minute later. "What's going on Zordon?" Jason asked.

"THE GRAY RANGER IS ATTACKING THE PARK. OBSERVE THE VIEWING GLOBE." Zordon instructed and waited for the Rangers to do so. "THE COMPUTER WAS ABLE TO GAIN KNOWLEDGE OF WHO THE RANGER IS. HE MORPHED ON EARTH." The viewing globe showed Devon Cray morphing.

"I get it now." Billy said. "Cray rhymes with Gray."

"I knew there was something strange about him." Jason said. "But I wouldn't have guessed he was actually the Gray Ranger."

"SOMETIMES LOOKS ARE DECEIVING." Zordon said. "RANGERS, YOU MUST GO STOP HIM."

"It's Morphin' Time!" Jason yelled. "Tigerzord!"

"Mastodon!" Adam called.

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly called.

"Triceratops!" Billy called.

"Sabertooth Tiger!" Aisha called.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Rocky called.

They quickly teleported down to the park and hurried over to where Devon was firing at civilians. "Black and Yellow Rangers, get the people out of the area," Jason ordered.

"Right!" Aisha and Adam said, and then hurried to do so.

"So, you're back for more," Devon said, crossing his arms over his chest, waiting. "Didn't you learn anything last time, White Ranger?"

That was when Jason noticed Devon didn't have Saba. "Where's Saba?"

"Oh, it's in good hands. Don't worry about that annoying saber. Worry about yourself. Take me on, White Ranger." Devon challenged.

Goldar appeared.

"Sure." Jason said. "Billy, Kim, and Rocky, you guys fight Goldar. Tell Adam and Aisha the same thing when they come back. I'll take on Devon."

"Ah, so you know my name. Won't do you any good." Devon said, pulling out his sword. "Let's see if you're as good as the last Ranger. I may not know him, but from what I hear, you're his replacement. He was probably a wimp just like you."

That infuriated Jason. No one talked that way about Tommy in front of him. Ever! "Watch the way you talk about the dead," Jason said, as he charged at the Gray Ranger, who just simply slashed him with a sword. "Not much for fairness are you? Afraid you can't beat me unless you have a sword?"

Devon shoved the sword back into its holster before staring at the White Ranger. "Seems like I was able to get your saber without using my sword, so I believe I can," he said and jumped at Jason.

Jason moved out of the way and delivered a spin kick. He wasn't familiar with this type of fighting but was doing fine, anyway. Someone kicked him from behind. Turning around, he saw Scorpina. He hadn't seen her in a long time. Not since Lord Zedd took over Rita's Palace. He had presumed she left.

"Thought you could use some help Devon." Scorpina said. She barely had time to duck as Kimberly fired an arrow at her. "Ah, Pink Ranger. I would have thought you would have given up your coin after Tommy died. Who will protect you now?"

Kimberly was furious. She shot her arrow at Scorpina again. However this time Scorpina was ready. She skillfully ducked and the arrow hit Devon in the shoulder. Goldar snickered to himself, watching Devon be teleported away.

Kimberly watched the Ranger being teleported away with curiosity. Neither Scorpina nor Goldar seemed to care that the Gray Ranger had been injured. Why was that? That wasn't her concern right at the moment as she flipped away from Scorpina. The other Rangers were there immediately. The fight continued, neither side really having an advantage.

"We'll be back," Goldar swore as he and Scorpina teleported back to the Moon.

* * *

Finster watched the unconscious Ranger at his feet. He had convinced Zedd and Rita to allow him to keep Devon in that room. The poor Ranger's shoulder was damaged. If the Pink Ranger had known whom she had actually shot...Oh, well, that was nothing to worry about right now.

Devon groaned again and Finster walked over to him. There was something wrong. Maybe what they did to him was wrong. This was only the second time Finster ever questioned the plans of Lord Zedd.

Finster strapped the Ranger's arm down. Luckily for him, the Ranger was still drugged. He sighed. He didn't want this duty, but he couldn't exactly tell Rita no. Why did they have to make it so complicated? Now, how was he going to do this? Destroying someone's memories wasn't as easy as it sounded, especially under these circumstances. He had just finished strapping the device to the Ranger when he woke up. Finster flipped the switch as quickly as he could. The Ranger's pain-filled screams would haunt him for months.

Finster knew whom he had to get. He hoped the Ranger would be left alone until he came back. Most likely, he would. Zedd and Rita had made it his responsibility to make sure nothing went wrong. He teleported down to Earth quickly and found the White Ranger in his room, alone. He quickly zapped Jason to the Moon, hoping Zordon hadn't detected him yet. He got to his workroom and saw that the Ranger he had captured was glaring at him.

"Where am I?" Jason demanded.

"I'm sorry for teleporting you up without notice, but you're the only one who can help," Finster said, making sure the door was closed.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked suspiciously. He looked down and saw Devon sprawled out on the ground. "Help him?" Jason asked with a laugh.

"I'll explain later. But he needs your help," Finster said, and then looked away.

"You're joking, right? He's an evil Ranger," Jason reminded him.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me. I don't expect you to help. Not until you know everything. All you need to know right now is, its not Devon's fault that he's in this position. And right now, he's injured, and I think there is something else wrong."

"I don't think I can help him. I don't even know Devon and I don't know that much first aid," Jason reminded him as he knelt next to Devon. "But, I'll help as much as I can. First thing you should do is wrap the shoulder."

"I know that, Jason." Finster said with a smile. "However, I do think Devon will be waking up soon, so I recommend that you don't stand so close to him when he does." To prove his point, Devon woke up, gasping for air. Jason quickly moved out of the way. Finster tried to settle him down by giving him a sedative. "This is what I meant. He can't breath when he wakes up, which suggests to me that there's something wrong with him."

"Sleep apnea?" Jason asked, remembering the psychology class he took while in Switzerland."

"I don't think he's had that problem before. I did look in his medical history. Nothing points to it."

"Maybe you should start at the beginning. You're confusing me." Jason said.

"You're right. It's best to start at the beginning."

_Goldar dragged the unconscious White Ranger into the Throne Room and threw him on the floor at Lord Zedd's feet. A putty that had been changed to look like him had already replaced Tommy in the burning school. "Finster!" Lord Zedd yelled._

_"Yes, my lord?" Finster asked as he rushed into the room._

_"Is everything ready yet?" Lord Zedd asked impatiently. For all of this to work, everything had to be perfect._

_"Yes, Lord Zedd." Finster said. "I would recommend drugging Tommy until we have him in the chair. If he wakes up before then, he'll cause trouble." Lord Zedd nodded and Finster injected a needle into Tommy's arm. "Now if Goldar could carry the White Ranger to my laboratory, I can start the project."_

_After Goldar had placed the White Ranger in the chair, Finster strapped the Ranger's arm down. Luckily for him, the Ranger was still drugged. He sighed. He didn't want this dut,y but he couldn't exactly tell Rita no. Why did they have to make it so complicated? Now, how was he going to do this? Destroying someone's memories wasn't as easy as it sounded, especially under these circumstances. He had just finished strapping the device to the Ranger when he woke up. Finster flipped the switch as quickly as he could._

_Finster tried not to look the Ranger in the eyes as he spoke. "Now, as you can see, White Ranger, this is going to be a very painful process. Just relax, and let the machine do its work." Finster increased the voltage a little bit and watched Tommy bite his lip. Then Finster clicked a slide. "Who's this?" he asked._

_"Kimberly," Tommy said and was rewarded with a very painful shock._

_The picture quickly changed. "Who's this?"_

_"Jason," Tommy answered, and was rewarded with another shock much more powerful then the one before that._

_The process went on for a week. Seven days after Finster started, he walked over to the unconscious Ranger and used a stimulant to wake him up. He flipped on another picture. He waited until Tommy had a good look at it. "Who is this?" Finster asked._

_Tommy stared at the picture for five minutes. "I don't know!" It was a picture of Kimberly._

"This is Tommy?" Jason asked. Finster nodded. "You tortured him for a month?" Again, Finster nodded. "Is he under a spell?

"No. It's much more complicated than that. Since he had no memory, he would believe anything."

"I'm taking him out of here. He doesn't belong here. You're right. He does seem to have a medical problem and he needs medical attention." Jason informed him.

"Then I insist on coming with you. Rita and Zedd will not be very happy when they find out I let you take Tommy. Besides, you'll need someone to tell you some things about what happened on the Moon.

Jason stood there looking at Finster, trying to decide if it would be wise or not. Jason picked up Tommy. "One last question. Is there anyway for him to switch back to Tommy? I mean for him to actually look like himself again."

"Yes, I can change it. But until he remembers who he is, I wouldn't advise it." Finster said.

Jason nodded "We've got to hurry. Grab onto my arm and we'll be out of here in a jiffy."

Finster did so and a flash of white light blinded him. The alarms were going off like crazy.

"Zordon, put Devon in a force field. Finster can be trusted; he's the one who told me what happened," Jason said. "Devon is really Tommy."

Zordon was surprised by this turn of events. He quickly placed a force field around Devon. He looked down as he saw Tommy waking up, struggling for air.

"Where am I?" Tommy asked when he finally was able to breathe.

"YOU'RE IN THE COMMAND CENTER TOMMY." Zordon informed him.

"The Command what?" Tommy took a step and walked into the force field. "What's going on?" He looked past Jason and saw a familiar face. "Finster?"

"Devon, your name is actually Tommy, and you are the original White Ranger," Finster informed him.

"No way! You have to be kidding me. Me, the White Ranger?" Tommy said and laughed. "I thought you said the White Ranger was killed in a fire."

Zordon looked down in worry before addressing Finster. "EXACTLY WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?"

"In layman terms, I destroyed his memory." Finster answered. "Complicated story. It wasn't an easy task."

"COULD YOU DO THE SAME THING TO RESTORE THE MEMORY?"

"I wouldn't recommend it. I don't think putting him through that much torture would be good for him," Finster replied.

"From what Finster told me, I would agree." Jason said. Then both he and Finster described what happened. "But, we've still got a problem. They've still got Saba."

"I can fix that," Finster said and pulled Saba out of his coat. He took the gag out of its mouth. "I told Lord Zedd and Rita I wanted to run a test on Saba."

Tommy stood wordlessly in his force field. "You're a traitor, Finster," he finally said.

Finster chose to ignore him. "We could give him back his normal look, but I'm afraid it might scare him-bring back the horrible memories of being shocked for a week. I brought him here because I was worried about him. He seems to be having flashbacks from being in the burning school. He wakes up and can't breathe. I thought maybe you would know what's wrong with him."

"IT MIGHT BE ENOUGH TO BRING BACK HIS MEMORY, THOUGH."

Finster nodded and hit a button on a handheld device. Devon disappeared and Tommy came back.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked. "What did you do to me, Finster?"

"You trust me don't you, Devon?" Finster asked. Tommy reluctantly nodded. "Your name is really Tommy Oliver. You were the Green Ranger and then the White Ranger. There was a fire in the High School and you were captured. Then, we destroyed your memory and told you that you were Devon Cray, the Gray Ranger. That's the truth."

Tommy remembered the smoke and he looked up wearily. "I believe you, I guess. It's just, I don't remember anything that your describing. Not really anyway."

"Zordon would you like me to contact the other Rangers?" Alpha asked.

"YES, ALPHA. HOWEVER DO NOT REMOVE THE FORCE FIELD YET," Zordon instructed.

A minute later there was a flash of pink, blue, black, yellow, and red lights. "What's going on, Zordon?" Rocky asked.

Kimberly turned around and saw her dead boyfriend standing there, looking at them with a scowl on his face. "Uh, Zordon, is that actually Tommy?" she whispered, hoping that her eyes were not deceiving her.

"YES IT IS. TOMMY, I'M SURE YOU ALREADY KNOW THEM," Tommy nodded. "RANGERS, TOMMY WAS DEVON FOR THE LAST COUPLE OF WEEKS. FINSTER AND JASON BROUGHT HIM BACK HERE. WE THOUGHT YOU WOULD WANT TO KNOW."

"Zordon, if he's been alive all this time, then why haven't we been told?" Aisha asked.

"HIS MEMORY WAS COMPLETELY DESTROYED. FROM WHAT FINSTER SAID, HE SEEMS TO BE HAVING FLASHBACKS FROM WHEN ANGEL GROVE HIGH SCHOOL WAS BURNING."

Kimberly stared at her boyfriend. She knew Zordon was right. He didn't seem to know her. "What's going to happen to him? What if Lord Zedd and Rita try to get him back?"

"SINCE TOMMY'S MEMORY WON'T COME BACK THAT EASILY, I'M THINKING OF SENDING HIM AND FINSTER TO A PLANET WHERE RITA AND ZEDD WILL MOST LIKELY BE UNABLE TO FIND HIM."

"What about his parents?" Billy asked.

"THEY WON'T FIND OUT THAT THEIR SON WAS NEVER KILLED. TO EARTH, TOMMY WAS NEVER DEVON," Zordon informed him. "UNLESS THERE'S A MIRACLE IN TWO DAYS, HE AND FINSTER WILL BE LEAVING, FOR THEIR OWN SAFETY."

"Zordon, can we talk with Tommy for awhile?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, maybe we can help him spark some of the memories that have been hidden away," Kim suggested.

"THAT'S FINE, KIMBERLY. YOU HAVE TWO DAYS. IF YOU WANT TO BEGIN NOW, YOU CAN USE ONE OF THE BACK ROOMS OF THE COMMAND CENTER."

They nodded and followed Alpha into another room. Finster stayed. "Do you think it will work, Zordon?" he asked.

Zordon paused before answering, "I DON'T KNOW."

When the Rangers got into the room, they sat in a circle. Alpha stood in a corner and watched. Tommy looked uncomfortable. "So, where should we begin?" Rocky asked.

"I have an idea. Instead of trying to stir some memories with things from the past, let's just talk the way we normally would," Billy suggested.

"Sure," Jason said and then thought of something. "You know Tommy since you were captured, I didn't get to tell you. Trini and Zack have started dating. He took her out for dinner on her birthday and they really hit it off. They do make an unlikely pair, but they really seem to like each other."

"That reminds me. When Zack and Trini were still here, Zack ran into Angela. They had a brief conversation and she admitted she did have feelings for Zack and was glad that he and Trini were dating," Kimberly continued. "You should have seen Zack's face. It was priceless."

"My brother Eddie and your brother Cory have really became good friends. They started talking a few weeks ago at school and now they're best friends," Rocky informed him.

None of this had any effect on Tommy's memory. He just sat there watching them. They talked for a couple of hours, but still nothing.

"I've really missed you," Kimberly spoke up. "I thought you were dead, and it turns out you've been around for a while. If I had known it was you, I wouldn't have shot you in the shoulder."

"Kim, it was Scorpina's fault," Aisha reminded her. "She moved out of the way."

"I know. It's just that I can't believe I'm sitting here talking to Tommy," Kimberly said. "Even though you don't remember the first place we met…the first time we kissed…pur first date." She stopped when she noticed something in Tommy's eyes.

"K...Kim? I couldn't forget that..." Tommy said, and started crying. "I can't believe I did all of that again."

Kimberly started crying also. "You remember!" she said and moved over to Tommy and hugged him. The others joined her in a group hug.

"Tommy, it wasn't your fault," Adam said when they broke up. "They had destroyed your memory."

"I know. I remember it so well now. Someone stuck their hand over my mouth and I passed out. The next thing I knew, I was sitting in a chair with a device on me. Finster started showing pictures. Every time I recognized you guys, I was shocked hard. I guess I just forgot for a while. It was too painful."

"But now it's all okay," Jason said. "You're back, and that's all that matters." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin. "This is yours, bro."

"Jason...," Tommy started to say.

"It's your coin, Tommy. You're the White Ranger, not me," Jason reminded him.

"Come on, guys, we better go let Zordon know that things are back to normal," Billy said.

* * *

An hour later, at the Oliver House, Charlotte and Ryan Oliver had just put the dinner dishes away when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Ryan called. He opened the door and saw the Pink, Black, Red, White, Blue and Yellow Rangers standing there. "Power Rangers?" he asked uncertainly. They moved away to reveal his oldest son. "Tommy!" he said and hugged him.

"Mr. Oliver, your son was captured and used against us," Rocky said.

"Thank you so much, Power Rangers. Thanks for bringing my son home," he said.

"No problem, sir," Adam said, and they were gone in a flash of light.

"Charlotte! Cory! Come into the living room quickly!" he called.

"Tommy!" Charlotte cried when she saw her son. She pulled him into a hug. "What happened?" she asked.

Tommy explained as well as he could. "When the school was burning down, someone grabbed me from behind. I was put under a spell, I guess, and became the Gray Ranger. The Power Rangers saved me."

"I'm just glad you're home!" Charlotte said, crying as she held her son in a bear hug.

Tommy was also glad to be home. He wouldn't forget his latest Moon experience, but he was going to get past it.

The end


End file.
